


Feeding Time

by siangjiang



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enjoying being watched, F/M, M/M, Other, Powerful orgasm, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sadistic Tivan, Submissive Tivan, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle parasite, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Tivan has to feed a creature that lives off of sexual energy.





	Feeding Time

Tivan lowered himself with trembling hands onto the “small” parasitic creature under him. Wasting no time it quickly wrapped its thin tendrils around his thighs and forced it’s fat, almost cock-like tentacle into him. He let out a chocked moan, feeling it wiggle around as it searched for his prostates. 

It fed off of sexual energies and was determined to wring as much out of him as possible. After a good meal it could rest for months, but despite taking great pride in his ability to care for all manner of species Tivan had to admit he had been a bit neglectful. Poor thing was probably starving.

He had been busy. It had been suggested that he outsource the feeding duties of the creature to someone else, but how could he possibly trust a slave or prostitude with such a delicate thing? No, he had to do it himself, for the sake of the creature of course.

Having located all three of his prostates it started rubbing against his inner walls in a manner not unlike fucking. It had taken some getting used to to be pounded into without the force of someone pushing him back and fourth, but it had it’s charms. The freedom of motion was not to be scoffed at. He crawled across the bed, enjoyed how he couldn’t escape the onslaught. No matter where he went it was still drilling into him. With a gasp he turned around to lie on his back, rubbing his nibbles and writhing in pleasure. Like this he could see his specimens watching him from their glass boxes. Some had turned away, but others were looking at him with interest. Some were masturbating. He loved it. Their eyes on him as he came apart. He had never minded being watched, least of all like this. His eyes scanned over his collection, imagining them fucking him in turn. He ended up settling on a big, green guy who was rubbing himself through his pants, his eyes an intense violet.

Tivan wanted nothing more than to start jerking off, but the creature needed to feed so he couldn’t come too early. Instead he crawled off of the bed and walked towards the green guy on trembling legs. The guy took off his shirt when he saw Tivan approach, displaying his impressive chest. Just as Tivan reached the glass his legs started to give out and he had to slide down to the floor. When he looked up the guy had his cock out right in front of Tivan’s face. He licked and kissed at the glass, reveling in the role of mindless whore. On the other side the guy was jerking off, rubbing the tip of his cock against Tivan’s tongue, and all too quickly his semen shot across the glass. Tivan let out a tiny, shaky breath, almost wishing the box wasn’t there. Almost. 

The guy stumbled back and sat down, clearly done. Tivan looked at him from under hooded eyes and with his mouth slack. He had to keep feeding the creature.

Someone knocked on their glass box, and only a few cages away he saw a blood red woman massaging her voluptuous breasts. He crawled over to her, fully aware of how he looked and enjoying his specimens’ judging gazes. It had to drive them crazy to know that even in his current state he still held power over them. 

When he reached her she pressed her delightfully soft body up against the glass, putting herself on display and making rolling movements with her hips. Maybe her intention was to look like she was riding a cock, but by coincidence she managed to match the movements of the creature which suited Tivan quite nicely. With a smile she placed her lips on the glass and Tivan mirrored her, mimicking a kiss. She really put on a show for him. One of her hands moved like it was fondling a cock, the other seemed to pretend to be finger fucking the hole under the imaginary dick. He watched her intensely. She was good. Just what he needed. Perfect-

The orgasm hit him with full force. He grabbed at the glass, trying to stay composed for as long as possible, but it was a losing battle. He fell backwards as wave after wave of powerful pleasure crashed through him. The creature was delighted. It fucked him with renewed vigor, forcing seemingly endless strings of cum out of him. He didn’t know what to do with his body, and it felt like it was crawling, writhing and humping empty air on its own. This was the blessing and curse of his species. These unbearable orgasms. How En Dwi could stand to have several of them in a day he’d never know. His spent dick started to go limp but the creature showed no signs of slowing down and kept forcing pleasure out of him. Poor thing must have really been starving, but Tivan couldn’t take any more.

“Carina!”

The girl came running, a worried look on her face as always and a box under her arm.

“Get it o-out of me!”

She nodded and touched the creature with a small glowing stick. It recoiled but kept it up.

“Carina!”

She quickly touched it again, and this time it let go. She put the box under it and closed the lid. 

Tivan groaned in relief when the creature left him and collapsed on the floor, trembling. He needed a moment to collect himself. “Take it back to its cage” he huffed, not even bothering to look at her. She was gone in seconds.

He crawled back onto the bed and laid down. He was starting to wonder if the creature was more trouble than it was worth. It was fun, but he had so much work to do and hundreds of specimens to look after. He didn’t always have the time. Maybe it would be better off with En Dwi. God knew it would have plenty to eat at En Dwi’s court. Then again, En Dwi might end up exhausting it and Tivan couldn’t bare to think of one of his possessions dying. No, he had to keep it here. Besides, he didn’t have a whole lot of specimens that he could let out of their cages like this, so he’d just have to bear it.

He rolled over and looked at the woman who was smiling at him. He wondered what specimens like her and the green guy got out of it. Either they were trying to trick him or just bored. It didn’t really matter. They were his beloved possessions and he’d keep them until the end of the universe. They could spend that time however they wanted in their boxes.


End file.
